The present invention relates to enclosures used to house electronic equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular enclosure for use indoors or outdoors built around a structural “space frame” into which the internal equipment is fitted.
Equipment enclosures are used for holding cabinet-mounted electronic equipment, such as servers and telecommunications equipment, where environmental and other concerns require that the equipment be enclosed. The electronic equipment is configured with flanges for mounting to a cabinet.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention is drawn to a modular enclosure for a European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) conforming equipment cabinet and is based on a structural “space frame” into which the internal equipment is fitted. The internal assembly structure is designed specifically for product specific loading requirements. The “space frame” concept allows free access from front, rear, and sides of the cabinet during the internal assembly stage. When the internal assembly is completed, then a cladding kit comprising extruded post trims, side panels and rear panel are “snapped on” using compression fittings. The top cover and door are fitted mechanically. An indoor or outdoor enclosure can be constructed by using different materials to fabricate components of the enclosure.